Figuring You Out
by tasteofheaven
Summary: Bella is wild, out there. Jasper is charming but heartbroken and just what she needs. What happens when she moves to Forks and meets Jasper and his friends? Find out the crazy ride through their struggle of friendship, romance, sex, partying, and love. AH
1. You Captivated Me

**Bella ***

I stare at my reflection in the full length mirror. My long, dark cherry-brown hair is curled at the tips, framing my face. I have my usual makeup on: mascara to enhance my long eyelashes, pat of bronzer-so I don't look as white of course- and a smack of lip bomb with a dab of lip gloss on top. I'm wearing a white, loose shirt that hangs off my left shoulder, exposing a thin red strap that belongs to my bra. The shirt has a black, bleeding rose on it with three fallen pedals. _Hard core shit. _I smile at my own stupidity before turning on my side and investigating how my backside looks in my favorite black fishnet stockings with the growing hole right above my right knee. Their underneath a plain black miniskirt I bought two days ago at the local thrift shop, just for this day.

You see, today is my first day at Forks High and I like to impress. I throw on my favorite chunky ankle boots with the studded detailing and my favorite leather jacket. Theres a hole in the left pocket from when I was almost got caught smoking a cigarette outside my bedroom window by my mom. I laugh at the memory because I'm such an idiot sometimes. I roll my eyes at myself and say out loud to no one, "Fuck it." _This is what I'm wearing and that's _that.

I pick up the pipe I brought along with me and pack a bowl. Its seven thirty-five and school doesn't start until eight, so I head into the chief's backyard and take a seat on the tire swing I use to love when I was younger. Before I moved away to Arizona with my mom, of course. I swing there lightly for a second, remembering all the memories I had out here in this very backyard. I shake my thoughts out before lighting up my bowl and inhaling in.

Bella Swan doesn't get nervous. But, I have to admit I'm pretty, damn nervous. I'd never show it though or admit it to anyone else besides my own wacky brain. I smile as I bring the pipe back up to my lips, letting go of the carb and inhaling all the smoke inside the glass into my lungs.

I don't care what anyone says, _I love weed: the world better start accepting it._ I finish up my bowl quickly because its fucking cold outside, but by the time I walk through the sliding doors and into my father's dining room I'm hit with a pretty good buzz. I look at my the clock on my phone and it reads "7:45" I sigh because, you know, I can't put it off anymore. I grab my car keys and jump into my beat up buggy. Yes, I drive a buggy, a faded blue convertible with cut up tan leather seats and a stick gear shift that I know guys dig because they always tell me so after they finish laughing at me about my car. I don't mind though, Mary has done me good. Never failing me no matter how old and rusty, and sometimes scary she may be when she won't start up for me no matter how much I coax her and silently pray to whatever higher power they may be out there. _Please let her start. Please let Mary start, _until I finally hear her loud, slow whine and the thunder of her engine finally starting up. In that moment, every time, I always believe that a God does exist.

Today, though, she doesn't do any of that though. _Good sign._ She starts right up for me and I dust off the dust on her dashboard, in praise. She deserves loves too! I make do with the lame directions Charlie gives me but you know, in a town this small its not very hard to find the only high school anywhere in a thirty mile radius. I park my car in the closest available spot in the now full student parking lot. I look around the lot at the many staring faces and put my own poker face on. Im Bella, confident, stoner, with the B average (not that school matters to me, please I'm too good for school), chick with the black mini skirt, and cold eyes, signature black fishnet stockings and that damn leather jacket, brown, long hair, 34 full C, and legs that kill- if I do say so myself, girl that only brought a pencil to her first day of school, and cue her new, black rimmed Ray-Ban Meteor's: thats me.

Cut to: left tan leg outstretched outside of my car, then the right, then I'm out of my car, reaching back in, ass out as I grab my black messenger bag that I studded myself with pyramid studs. Over one shoulder, then pulling my hair through as I look up slightly. Key into key whole, full twist to the left, half twist back up to center, pull key out and thats it: no turning back now.

I turn around and see literally everyone's eyes on me. I try not to blush because thats so uncool, instead a play up my best smirk and arch up an eyebrow walking over to the building labeled "Office" in big, bold letters. I feel the stares bore into my back as I walk. I may let some of my hair fall over my face to shield me.

Hey, I'm not _that _confident.

I walk into the brightly lit, small office building and I don't raise my glasses up to the top of my head until the lady behind the desk goes, "May I help you miss?"

"Yes," I look up on top of her bright red hair in that cinnamon bun secured with a yellow, number two pencil, I admire it for a second before briefly dancing my eyes up to the clock above her: 7:57. "I'm Bella Swan, my father Chief Sw-" I stop suddenly when she interrupts me, her loud, positive voice drowning me out.

"Oh! Yes! Ms. Swan, I've heard quite the mouthful about you. Welcome to Forks High! My name is Mrs. Cope, thats miss-_esss,_" she holds out her left hand adorned with the tiniest mother fucking wedding ring I've ever seen. I nod at her tightly once and try my hardest to plaster a smile on my face.

"Congratulations?" I ask, because what the fuck am I supposed to say!

"Oh thank you sweetie," she looks down at her hand and admires it with a wistful sigh and a shake of a head.

I try to smile again.

"Well, here is your schedule. Let me know if there is anything you would like modified or fixed! I'll take care of it, you just come up right to my desk here!," Cue in second tight nod by Bella. "This is a map around the school, I've already highlighted every building your classes are held in. See here, Bio-" The bell interrupts her and she smiles, all swollen gums and red lipstick on her front teeth. She pushes the colored papers to me. "Good luck, Bella! Oh! Give this for your teachers to sign, bring it back at the end of the day! Break a leg!" Her voice trails off as I slam shut the door, already annoyed with her too perky attitude.

Bella doesn't do perky.

Or happy.

Same thing.

I take a left which should lead me to B Wing according to the map and I take a look around me. Kids are already pushing off to their classes. I laugh to myself when I see a kid in a tie and rolling backpack. I had one of those. _When I was six._

I find my first class, which is English. One of my favorite subjects- except Bella Swan doesn't care about school, you know. I walk in with a deep breath and a smirk. The bell rings as I walk to the teacher and hand her the paper Miss_-esss_ Cope gave me. She smiles at me, "Welcome, Isabella-"

"Its Bella," I saw smiling because I'm not trying to be rude and she gives me a good vibe, and because I'm high.

"Bella, welcome to English! I'm Ms. Thompson," I almost wanted to ask her if it's not miss-_esss_, just to, you know, make sure. "Take a seat, right over there please." She points to a spot in the back and I almost kind of love her already because you know, I'm confident but not _that_ confident to sit in the front. I walk over and the stares are unavoidable, it is impossible for me to look into everyones eyes at once so I look at the nearest ones as I walk to my seat. _Blue, gray, green, brown, red and low. _I look at the face that matches those eyes. I see a kid with long shaggy, dirty blonde hair with a face that reads, "I am stoned out of my mind, yes. And who is this bitch staring at me with that freaking huge smile?" He looks around him, trying to find out if I'm smiling at him or someone else. He lifts his finger and points to himself. I talk to him in my mind: _Hey! Your stoned! I'm stoned! _All laughs and giggles and I imagine the whole kids in the classroom chiming in: _We're all stoned!_

I try not to laugh out loud.

English passes by quickly as I ignore the stares, like I am just way too cool, and "yeah I'm new, and who are you."

When the bell rings, I pack up my pencil and walk out. Out in the hallway, it's no different. Countless stares and then a little small, short, spikey haired girl is right in front of me. I look around, trying to figure out where she even came from. "Hi! I'm Alice and your absolutely gorgeous! It's Bella right?" More perky?

_Great._ "Yeah, it's Bella," I say putting my hands out in front of me like, "You guessed it!" and flashing her a big smile, all teeth.

_Want a cookie, Alice._

"We are going to be best friends! I just _know it_!" She hooks her arm around mines and I can't help but smile because she's just a bundle of happiness. And normally that disgusts me, don't get me wrong, it's just that it works on her.

"You _know_?" I ask her, mocking the way she said it.

"Oh yeah," She says. In all seriousness. Her gray eyes perfect circles as she looks me dead in the eye. I chuckle and she leads me down the hall as she grabs the schedule from my hand, "Government! Me too and Spanish!" She's all giddy and happy and I can't help but smile again. "You have Trigonometry and Gym with Jasper and Biology with Emmett and Edward! Awww," she sticks out her bottom lip to pout, "You have no classes with Rosalie!"

"Um, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett?" I ask her because I don't know who the fuck these people are.

"My friends. My _best _friends. And now your friends too!" I laugh because she's just so damn cute all giddy and happy and Bella doesn't like giddy and happy, but Bella likes giddy and happy on little Alice: Rockstar Energy Drink on toned, bare legs.

You know that stuff I said earlier about 'Bella doesn't do perky. Or happy' Yeah well, I'm taking that back. I can do that right? I mean _I _said it. So _I'_m taking it back. See it works, if you work it!

Government is way below me, I realized this as I walk into the classroom of 20 sleeping, bored kids and the teacher begins a lecture of who knows what. My high is already going down and I'm in the stage that I can fall asleep any minute now. And I would have. If it wasn't for Alice chatting away about her friends and the time she saw Emmett's dick and she was honestly_ scared for her life._ "Its huge, _Bella," _she continues, "Huge. I don't know how Rosalie does it. Like, he could _rip_ her." I laugh at her naiive, tiny self.

Alice drops me off in Trig. And I hate the class, before I even step in the classroom just because you know, its _trig. _Ew. I hand Mr. Vanderh_ooven_- I can't handle hearing this name, I'll piss my pants of laughter- the sheet with two little squares on it already scrawled off with two loopy signatures and he adds his to the third: a sloppy V and a straight line for the rest. "Introduce yourself to the class." I inwardly role my eyes at him, _really._

I take a deep breath and turn to the class. My eyes instantly land on a pair of sea glass colored ones. I am mesmerized by this persons eyes. They are absolutely breathtaking. And Bella Swan does not swoon over eyes. Not even colored ones.

I tear my own eyes away from them after a few seconds that feel like hours, I see blonde, honey colored hair, that only makes his eyes look brighter, a curly mess on top of his head, long and soft-looking. I see two perfect eyebrows atop those perfect eyes, a perfect nose, and a perfect, mouth-watering set of lips. They're set into a seductive smirk and I feel my own shape the same way. I bring my eyes back to his own beautiful ones and he's staring right back at me, taking me in too. "I'm Bella Swan," I say, all confident and loud, I look directly at him as I talk. I smile a little wider before pulling my eyes away and looking at the rest of the class.

"Take a seat, wherever Bella," Mr. Vanderh_ooven_ calls from somewhere behind me, shuffling papers that lay on his unorganized desk, not even looking up at me or his awaiting class. I bring my eyes back to those, and walk towards them. I take the empty seat next to him and sit down.

I think I'll give Trig a try, after all.


	2. I Won't Let You

**AN: I know, I know. It took forever. I just hope the few of you following this story, still are. Enjoy, it's the JPOV you asked for!3**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper *<strong>

The entire school body watched as a new beat up car pulled up to the last available parking spot. The engine cuts off, leaving the parking lot dead silent. We all stare on as we watch two long, tan, fishnet wrapped stockings appear from out of the car. I'm not exaggerating when I say, the parking lot gasps at the next scene. Buggy-girl steps out of the car, reaching back in, rewarding her respecting crowd with a good look of her round, tight ass before pulling out again. Turning to her crowd, she gives a small smirk and walks off.

We watch the office door slam shut in disbelief.

"Rosalie, I think it's time we see other people," We all turn back to Emmett now, just in time to see Rosalie slap him in the head with the back of her purse. "Did you see the ass on that girl!" Emmett's hit again, cutting off the catcall he intended for the Buggy-girl and we all burst out laughing.

"Well, she's next," Alice says before swaying off in her ballet flats and miniskirt.

_Next in what? _I grab my notebook and pen, the only things I think of even bringing to school, before walking off to my gay ass class, confused.

_I really should have smoked before coming. _I don't even know why I didn't today. I was actually on time with even extra time to kill. I'm left with no real excuse as to why I went to school sober. I sigh, knowing the only way I'll get a smoke break in is by ditching Gym or lunch. I don't dare miss a class the principal will care about. He's been really up my ass about it, even threatening me with shit of not graduating. Now that can't do, I really need to get out of this shithole of a place and there's only one obvious way of doing that.

I slip on my glasses, laughing at the fact that the new girl and I share the same ones.

I step into Government, with an irritable look.

"Hey Jasper_,_" a hideous, raspy voice calls after me. I'm so taken off guard with this repulsive voice calling my name that I actually turn to see it's owner. Lauren looks up at me with what I am guessing to be a seductive face. I cringe, glad for my protective glasses and the loud noise of the classroom because I am sure I just gagged. I nod at her before taking my usual seat at the back of the room. I look around, taking in the horrifying students of Forks High. With their ridiculous need to fit in and questioning wardrobes, I vaguely wonder what the fuck Buggy-girl is doing here.

The need to get out of high school is astonishing. I couldn't care less about my incoherent, remarkably stupid peers, or the equally inadequate teachers. High school is a place of misery, disappointment, and fucking let downs.

_Maybe your just mad about the number of heartbreaks you've had here._

No, that is so un-fucking-true.

I'm the one that pushes these stupid girls around. I couldn't give two shits about them. They're the ones throwing themselves at _me. _Maybe I do fall in love easily, but isn't that what the fucking world is about?

The Beatles sure do think so.

The obnoxious bell brings me out of my thoughts. I look up to find half the class gone. I gather up my little belongings and head out of there, angrily pushing pass students and open lockers.

I settle into my English class looking around for Rosalie and maybe the new girl too. After a few minutes Rosalie walks in with her usual crowd of admirers. I bore into the faces of the stupid kids with fury in my eyes. They quickly scatter, falling into unoccupied seats staring down at the wood of their tables. Rosalie looks at me pouting, "Hey! I was having fun teasing them!"

I roll my eyes at her putting a protective arm over her shoulders. I think of her and Alice as my little sisters and warding off immature boys is just a part of my job. "Try telling that to Emmett," I remind her and her eyes widen a bit before her mouth shuts. I chuckle, because I'd never let Emmett or anyone else for that matter know what Rosalie has done. There's honestly no need, they both know of each other's infidelity and that doesn't seem to shake their relationship one bit.

At least for now.

"So what do you think of the new girl," I hear Rosalie ask through a tentative breath. I look at her, slightly confused and thrown off. Then Alice's comment about Buggy-girl being next hits me, they think I'm going to fall in love with this girl, like almost every other girl here in Forks High.

I let my arm drop from her shoulders.

"Well, I think she's hot like everyone else, but I haven't even met her yet." I respond through gritted teeth, annoyed at everyone's pity for me and Rosalie's next comment only makes me clench my teeth tighter.

"Look Jasper, you be careful okay. I can already tell, this girl is dangerous. For you," I snap my eyes to meet hers. I can't even believe I am hearing this.

"I didn't need a warning, Rosalie. I know what I'm doing," I don't anticipate it sounding as mean as it does, but when I hear it through my own ears I'm glad of it's harsh tone.

"We're just worried Jasper, that's all."

"Well, don't be." I spit the words out, knowing I shouldn't be so mean to poor Rosalie.

"I'll try."

Her small, childish tone only makes me feel worse. So when the bell does finally ring after forty-five minutes of silence, I'm beyond thankful.

Now, I intently watch the girl with the blue buggy- finally given an actual name _Bella_- walk over to the seat to my left. I follow her legs the whole way there. She pulls off my same dark framed glasses shaking her hair out. Long, brown curly locks go flying landing over her shoulders, back and arms. I reach over and tuck a stray strand behind her ear. She turns to me smiling but with a questionable look behind her chocolate, round eyes.

"I'm Jasper, I don't believe we've met," I tell her flashing my signature smirk. I only vaguely remember the fight I just had with Rosalie about this very girl I've managed to lure to the seat next to me.

"Oh, right! Alice's friend. She told me I'd see you here and in Gym." Her silky voice almost indifferent, intrigues me almost as much as her comment.

_Alice has already talked to her about me. _My mind wracks itself for the possible things she could have told her. Warned her. I regain my composure, just hoping Alice has only told her about us sharing these classes.

"Well, it's no surprise the pixie has already introduced herself. She snags all the fresh meat before the guys can," I smile at her again, letting her now I'm just joking around, but I'm honestly hoping Alice hasn't ruined this for me.

She giggles, "I'd be much happier if you would have claimed me first."

I'm almost taken aback at her frankness, but I just smirk at her, intrigued, before turning back to Mr. Vanderhooven, too aware of Bella to even catch a real word at what this guy lectures on about.

"Bella," I whisper to her after some time, whiling her to turn to me. "I would've been too," I finish, leaning into her scent, instantly noticing the fresh smell of weed. I smile, submitting an internal reminder of taking this girl with me for a smoke break during Gym. I'm sure she won't mind ditching that class. She is a girl after all. And girls hate sports.

She looks at me through hushed, smug eyes. She nods once smirking, then turns back to Mr. Vanderhooven.

And her smirk only grows bigger.

The bell rings, signaling the end of third period. "I'm walking you to your next class," I tell Bella as we walk out the door.

Laughing, she tells me she'd like that.

We walk the halls to the Electives Wing and I tease Bella about how cute she looks with her little map.

"Well, how else am I gonna know where to go," she fights back.

"Me," I say, smugly.

"You?" She asks with upraised eyebrows and a questioning smile.

"Yup. I'll take you to your classes."

She stares at me for a while until I have to pull her to me by the elbow because she's about to run into an open full length locker.

"Thanks," she says quietly, looking down at the floor.

And I just merely nod a welcome because the fact that I just touched her for the first time goes unnoticed.

To both of us.

We reach her Spanish class with time to spare. I point out that everyone's staring at her.

"I think everyone's staring at me with you," she responds bringing her eyes up to meet mine. I look around, finding our peers looking from me to Bella to back to me. The whole school must think Bella will be the next one to break my heart.

My closest_ friends_ already do.

I shut my eyes, denying it to myself.

Bella will do none of that.

There's no way I'll let her.


	3. It Only Takes One Day

**AN: Just a short one to keep you guessing.**

* * *

><p>The entire school body stares as Jasper obliviously drags me to my next class. The blatant stares actually made me grow uncomfortable. I rub my elbow in the exact spot where Jasper's first touch harbored. Well not quite, he did pull a piece of my hair behind my ear in Trig, but that was so soft and gentle, his warm hand barely even <em>brushed<em> against my exposed cheek.

I hardly count it at all.

I stare at the ground. One black boot appears and disappears after another.

"Everyone's staring at you, you know."

I almost laugh at him.

"Everyone's staring at me with_ you_," I bring my eyes up to meet his. To read his face as he hears my words.

He looks around catching the prying students' eyes dance from him to me to him.

His face goes relatively blank. "We have lunch after this, I'll pick you up here."

And just like that he disappears through a crowd of scolding students. Rusty blonde flocks swimming away.

I step into class, asking the teacher for a useless signature and hearing my name chirp out from a pixie patting the empty set next to her.

Oh yeah, Alice. I had forgotten we shared the class.

Alice takes a long time studying me.

"What?" I finally say.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay."

I watch the clock for what seems like decades. Waiting.

For an overzealous bell.

To awaken me from the startling chance to see Jasper again.


	4. A Memorable First Fucking Day

**AN: The next chapters will be longer; promises! **

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella *<strong>

I try to tell Alice that Jasper said he'd meet me here at lunch but she quickly brushes me off. "Oh you'll have plenty of time to talk to him in the cafeteria!"

"But I think I should at-," I am quickly hushed and interrupted.

"He'll be fine, now come on it's this way!"

_Well does everything this girl say have to end in an exclamation point?_

Amused at Alice's energy, I let her guide me into a room with white walls and rows of tables.

I look at too many pairs of eyes fixated on me. I am almost positive I've attracted double the amount of stares since the school caught Jasper walking me to class.

Alice leads me to a rectangular table with three other people. I'm taking a shot in the dark here and saying that these would be Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Except for one small thing: they don't seem friendly at all.

"Guys," Alice starts, as I look around the room for the nearest exit, "This is Bella." Six pairs of eyes bore through me, not even including the rest of the cafeteria. "Bella, this is Edward," A point to honey brown, slitted eyes, "Emmett," a gesture towards clear gray ones, "And Rosalie." Well the pixie saved the best for last, I'll give her that.

Rosalie's pale blue eyes scavage over me. Burning holes through all the places I'm sure she'd like to stab her fork through.

I awkwardly manage a hello before Alice slams me down into a chair in between her and Emmett. I look around desperately trying to spot Jasper.

The group looks amongst each other, giving one another looks that I'm sure mean a million different things. I look away, in an act to look indifferent, but to also give them a moment to talk privately.

I watch the door swing open, then shut. Each time hoping to find Jasper, so he could rescue me from this gruesome group.

I turn back to the group after many disappointments, only to find that to be a mistake.

Their unconcealed glares send me into defensive mode.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's impolite to stare," My voice bounces through the now almost silent cafeteria.

Emmett's monstrous guffaw makes me jump. "I like you!" He exclaims through loud cackles and a point of his sausage fingers.

"Well, I can't seem to say the same," Hazel eyes decides.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing," I snap back with a smirk.

"Edward!" Alice cries out.

"I agree with Edward," Rosalie spits out with searing eyes. "You're a damn-," the slam of the cafeteria door cuts her off short.

Jasper's sea green eyes scan across the silent and staring cafeteria. Everyone follows his tentative and confused steps towards our table.

"I'm what," I urge Rosalie. Clear on the idea of discovering what pathetic words this girl is going to throw at me, only so I can throw some back.

But, she gives none of that. She clamps her eyes on Jasper's, reading there what I can't and grabs Emmett's hand before stomping off. The clack-clack of her pathetic heels and dignity marching away.

"Um," Jasper's voice brings us all back to life, "What's going on here?" And then to me he adds, "I was waiting for you."

I can't read a million thoughts in those sea glass eyes like Rosalie can, but I do know one thing. He's mad or at least bothered that I didn't show. "I was-," I say, unsure what I'm even going to say before Alice finishes for me.

"She was, she told me you were waiting for her, but I just wanted everyone to meet her, I couldn't wait. But I guess," her voice quiets down, "I guess they didn't think she was as great as I thought she was," Edward's scoff interrupts her, in which she kicks him in the shin underneath the table with a glare as a reply. "I'm so sorry for all of this Bella," she says to me now, turning to me, "I never meant for things to turn out so badly," Her sincere, pixie little voice and apology drops.

"Don't worry about it Alice." I stand, grabbing my bag and slipping on my protective glasses, "It was nice meeting you, Edward," I hiss to hazel green eyes.

"No, Bella! Don't leave!" Alice's voice exclaims.

But I'm already shoving that fucking door behind me.


End file.
